


Los Angeles twilight

by shadowkatja



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Los Angeles, M/M, Why are they so cute?, no deep sense, omg is it fluff?, soft, some future thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkatja/pseuds/shadowkatja
Summary: What are you going to do after your retirement?
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Los Angeles twilight

**Author's Note:**

> just short sketch that doesn't have any connection with real drivers.

"What are you going to do after your retirement?"

"Em...being a president of your fan club?" Dan looks serious, but Charles sees flashes of a laugh in his eyes.

“Dan!” Charles pushes him into ribs with his elbow.

They are in Los Angeles, which became their city. The city where they found each other. The city that pushed them together. 

Charles recalls their first meeting here with shame and deep affection. He remembers Daniel’s soft drunk voice that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. And a glass of aspirin in the morning. Slow jogging. Porridge with berries and orange juice in some little shack. Long walking on the beach. 

He’s never felt so alive. No fans, no paparazzi. Just ordinary life. He needed it so much then. He needed Daniel. And he got him.

And here they are again. Just two of them on the top of the hill watching the dawn with coffee for Charles, who still don’t get Daniel’s habit to choose juice every time, and mango juice for Dan are on the hood of Charles' Ferrari.

"Ok then… male stripper?" Dan laughs.

"You are a jerk!"

"Why not? I'm good-looking I'm in good shape...oh stop..." Dan hugs Charles and whispers in his ear, "are my sweet little prince jealous?"

Dan’s laugh is loud and catching. Charles can’t keep the smile that he hides in his boyfriend’s neck.

They stand leaning against the car in full contact - heads, hands, thighs - and last sunlight fall on their faces making them even tanner. Charles pats Dan’s palm thinking that he shouldn’t bring it up when Dan breaks the silence shrugging almost unnoticed.

"I don't know. I have some years ahead. Four or maybe five."

"Yes and maybe you will be my teammate..."

Charles has very much hope for it. And very much fears as well.

"Not my biggest dream," Daniel’s lips pave the way from his cheek to his temple. "Yes, Ferrari is a dream for everyone but you're fucking fast ass and I’m certain you are promoted as number one so I don't think it's great to be in one team with you. As you’ve said - your biggest rival is your teammate. I don't want this for us."

Charles knows it. All these _we are ok with each other_ , _we love each other_ , _we are good friends_ are just bullshit. You might be friends, you might spend a great time together and create funny content for fans but your fucking team will never allow you to be equal if both of you are high enough. They have already experienced it. 

"I got it. It's just my childish desire to spent more time with you."

"And you'll hate me, no, sweety, seeing me every day is too much for you," Dan jokes but then all of a sudden his voice becomes serious and he finally answers the question, "The main thing I know I don't want to be an expert or commentator. I want to be here as a driver. I want to be remembered as a driver. Not as someone else."

Charles snuggles up to him and can’t but admire Dan’s fortitude.

In Los Angeles the night slowly descents.


End file.
